


Harry Potter and the Mage's Secret

by William_Magnus



Series: Harry Potter and the World of Darkness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mage: The Ascension, Onyx Path, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Don't Ask, Harry Potter Meets WoD, I kinda know where this is going, just don't ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is starting his second year at Hogwarts and the new DADA Professor is a bit on the strange side, and not just because he is an American.  The Professors are keeping secrets, Malfoy is as big a git as ever, new concepts in Education are getting introduced to Hogwarts, and someone has opened the chamber of secrets.  At least the new guy is teaching Harry and Co. things that might help keep them alive and is probably not going to try and kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Mage's Secret

"Look at this list Arthur; Perfect Potions by Gladys McKnight, Defense Basics by M. Knight Shaman, Success in Shielding by Corvet McKree, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander all on top of the normal books we expected ...and that is just the ones listed for First through Third years. Each of the upper years have a whole host of added books listed for them...given that they all seem to revolve around certain subjects I guess that means the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is planning to teach a rather intense year for everyone. Odd about the potions book, haven't seen that one on the list since we were in school. Wonder why it got dropped, the thing was nothing but the how-to’s on preparation of ingredients and helpful hints on how to brew and warnings about the most common mistakes and ingredient interactions. Really don't know why it was removed at all."

Molly Weasley shrugged and went about her morning making preparations for the Weasley family's trip to Diagon Alley later that week going over the list of new school books and making lists of all the things they would need to buy.

Harry, on the other hand, was still transfixed by the second sheet of parchment that came with his Hogwarts letter. It was a list of books and supplies apparently recommended by the new Defense teacher as well as several other Professors. He made a mental note to buy all of them for his year and most of the first year ones, some of those just by the title alone looked like they would have been really useful especially the ones on etiquette and magical world culture and a few others listed as highly recommended for those new to the Magical World. Even later while getting rushed out to practice Quiddich with Ron and his brothers he would wonder why the sudden addition of a recommended reading list like that would be added this year and not last...or even the years before.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Somehow ending up in Knockturn Alley on his first time ever to use Floo powder was a bit of an embarrassment for Harry, even if he secretly loved just how much Mrs. Weasley fussed over him from the moment the Weasley family caught up wit him till it was time to ride the carts down to everyone's vaults at Gringotts. His embarrassment was tinged with guilt after grabbing a pile of coins to buy his school supplies with after seeing just how little was inside of the Weasley vaults. 

It was really just luck that Flurish and Blotts was so crowded when they made it there. The press of people made it easier if everyone just broke up and shopped for what they needed on their own instead of in groups and gave Harry a chance to sneak up to the front desk and ask a few questions. Asking if he could bring books up there for them to hold till he was finished because he had so many he needed ended up with him being given use of a hand basket with both feather light and expanding charms on it that would let him carry all the books he could want, as well as an offer to have them packaged in a box temporarily charmed with similar spells that would last him till he could get them back to the Burrow and into his school trunk.

The only problem with his trip to the book store was the reason for the crush of people inside.

"Why if it isn't Harry Oooffff!"

When the unexpected hand grabbed his shoulder and started to drag him away from where he was looking for a book on Wizarding Etiquette Harry reacted out of fear purely on instinct. Had his hands been free, he likely would have frozen or tried to curl in on himself the way he did when his Uncle Vernon grabbed him that way to shove him in his cupboard. The magically altered metal hand-basket still in his hands though kept him at least partially grounded in where he was and was unthinkingly swung at his assailant catching him right...well even some of the Wizards present that had come to really hate the golden haired glory hound that was signing his newest book there felt a twinge of empathy for him at that moment.

"Oh, oh gods I am so sorry! I ..I didn't mean too, I mean you grabbed me like that and I panicked a moment and..."

"Don't apologize young man." The honey sweet voice that broke through Harry's babbling apology held just the faint trace of a flat sneer. "It is no more than he deserved manhandling a stranger like that, especially one of a far higher social station than himself. Although, for next time perhaps a hex instead of lowering yourself to the point of...physical violence."

For an instant Lucius Malfoy's face looked as if he was experiencing some undefinable emotion while looking at Harry Potter before it dropped back into the bored seeming mask he always wore in public.

"Pick yourself up Lockhart, and next time try to think before you accost someone who has...done so much for the Wizarding World."

"Come along kids, " Arthur Weasley's voice cut through the murmurs from the many witches, and not a few wizards, who had come to see Gildroy Lockhart signing his newest book. "It's a bit of a madhouse lets most of us step outside..."

//"Well, Well, Well - Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius" said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly. 

"Busy time at the ministry, I hear," Said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids...I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted a very old, very battered copy of A beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"//

"Some people have a rather different description of Disgrace sir." The voice, while quiet and accented like an American, managed to cut through the noise generated inside the crowded shop like a heated sword through butter. The probability that it was aided by magic despite the new comer to the scene having no wand in his hand was not lost on anyone around. "As you so rightly castigated the blond gentleman that accosted one of this man's charges you should remember as well public decorum. We should set an example of how to act in public for all the children watching us, especially those that having been raised outside the Wizarding World do not yet know the etiquette they should have been but alas are not taught in Hogwarts."

The gentle man that stepped forwards was perhaps in his mid-thirties, and perhaps half Asian in ancestry with long very thick black hair pulled into a pony tail that hung halfway down his back. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue shirt under his vest and instead of the customary jacket that might be seen in the muggle world a black open robe with a royal blue Asian style dragon that seemed to prowl around the robe animated by magic.

For an instant embarrassment and rage fought on Mr. Malfoy's face before he schooled into a neutral expression. Dusting himself off for a second he dropped Ginny's books back into her cauldron. "Quite right. It goes to those with proper breeding to show our lesser how to act by example. Come Draco." The last was said turning on his heels and striding away at a brisk pace, but slow enough so as not to seem to be retreating.

"I - Thank you sir. I am sorry about that Lucius..." Mr. Weasley started before the man held up a hand.

"No worries, I could tell across the store over by the potions section that the man was trying to...what is it you Brits say 'Wind you up?' I've known jerks like that before. Just the kind to drive you into a rage and then have the authorities arrest you for assaulting him." The American said his voice relaxing into something far less formal and controlled than it was while talking to Mr. Malfoy.

"Jerk?" Ron inquired not having heard the term used that way before not realizing he had spoken loud enough anyone but Harry or Hermione could hear him.

"Yes, or I guess given my new local I think the term ya'll might use is Prat or Berk?" The American answered causing Ron to flush red in embarrassment at being heard. "And really, I felt I had to step in given the number of impressionable young ones around given my new found vocation in life."

"Your...new found vocation?" Mr. Weasley asked not sure how to take the man that had stepped in before he could get angry enough at Mr. Malfoy to do something he would regret.

"Yes, oh my apologies I think I forgot to introduce myself. Noh, Noh Evans. I am a new hire at Hogwarts as a professor this year. From the unintended diplomat to the accidental educator...hmm might need to remember that would make a great title if I ever write my memoirs."

Harry perked up hearing that the man in front of them was a new professor at Hogwarts just as understanding lit up on Arthur Weasley's face.

"Ahh, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor then?" Arthur asked offering the man his hand.

"Technically, Professor of Esoteric Studies. I have qualifications mostly from studying some of the less common taught types of magic. Three forms of shamanism, Gnosticism, Kabalic magics, and a number of others. I will be offering to teach electives and clubs in...pretty much every magic subject that is not commonly taught at the school this year on a test basis to see if there is interest and to try new teaching methods to keep Hogwarts at the top of magical education worldwide as well as filling in for most positions if needed." His eyes cast over in the direction of Gildroy Lockhart as he was still being fussed over by his fans and continuing to keep glancing at Harry.

"Although I did try to talk the Headmaster into making me then Egregious Professor of Cruel and Unusual Geography but alas, I don't think he got the reference."

The aborted giggle and amused snort that came from Hermione and her father respectively brought a grin to Professor Evan's face. "Ah ha! At least we have two well read and intelligent No-maj in the group." There was a sudden metallic tone that made the man stop short reaching into his vest pocket to pull out a pocket watch playing what Harry could almost swear sounded familiar, and caused an interesting set of surprised and amused looks from the Grangers. "Damn, glad I set that alarm. I am sorry to have to run, but if I don't leave I am going to be late for a meeting at Gringots. A pleasure to meet you all, and for those headed to Hogwarts this year remember...It's better to light a candle than curse the darkness."

 

"What an...odd man to have as a Professor." Mrs. Weasley said watching after the man as he disappeared into Diagon Alley headed for Gringots. "I get the feeling I did not understand half of what I was meant to about what he said."

"That, is because he was making references to what you would call Muggle culture through a bit of it." Mr. Granger pointed out with a small grin. "Although, the one thing he did mention I have not heard of before was No-maj?" 

"Ahh, yes. That's the American term for Muggles." Mr. Granger explained. "I understand that they think the term Muggle is a bit...politically incorrect? Since a great deal of Wizards and Witches there tend to be muggle born or half-blooded they feel it is a bit insulting I think. So they use No-Maj, short for No Magic."

"Hmm, interesting..."

//But it was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where harry, the Weasleys, and all their shopping would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder. They said good-bye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

Harry took off his glasses and put them safely in his pocket before helping himself to Floo Powder. It definitely wasn’t his favorite way to travel.//

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my husband about Mage the Ascension while reading some Harry Potter fan Fiction and an idea hit me. If enough people believe in, or at least focus thought and energy on an idea in the Mage the Ascension setting it tends to become real either in world or at least somewhere in the Umbra. So I thought, why not make certain particularly popular fictional worlds Horizon Realms...ones that might be hard, or even next to impossible, to get to under normal circumstances. Then I thought, just how would Harry Potter's school years change if his world had to deal with occasional visitors from the World of Darkness.
> 
> Harry had enough going on first year, so I decided to start things off in second year. Since he is isolated from the Wizarding World none of the effects of the visitor to his world start to reach Harry till he gets his Hogwarts letter while at the Burrows with the Weasleys.
> 
> Also, I may end up posting several chapters or scenes I have written, or will write, that don't involve Harry or any of the Golden Trio at all that went on in the background and effected things but I am waiting on posting any of that because they will focus on the OCs involved, and I don't want them to be the focus of the main story.
> 
> Bits with // before and after are directly taken from the Harry Potter books, or are slightly paraphrased from them, I make no claims on owning them or any characters situations or bits owned by JK Rowling, or anything Owned by Onyx Path. 
> 
> Also, no beta no editors so if anything spelling or grammar wise is too bad as long as your polite i will thank you and fix it.


End file.
